


Jinx

by Tortellini



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Awkward Dates, Based on a Jason Nash Vine, Dating, Domestic Fluff, First Dates, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Vines, Wordcount: 100-500, based on a vine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 09:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11399478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Francis and Arthur decide to go on a date. They have different ideas, though.Oneshot/drabble





	Jinx

Arthur sighed as he opened Francis' Bonnefoy's passenger car door. "Thank you for driving me to work."

"My pleasure," Francis said with a wink. "Before we go do you want to get something to eat? Nothing fancy. I was thinking of--"

"--Olive Garden." They said at the same time. And Arthur gave a rare smile. (Somewhere far away, Lovino and Feliciano Vargas started complaining how that didn't have authentic Italian food).

"Jinx, you owe me a soda," Arthur said casually.

"Jinx, you owe me a kiss on the lips."

Arthur stared at him, before grabbing the door handle. It locked.

"You're not going anywhere, _mon ami_." Francis chuckled. Arthur huffed.

"Dammit, that's not how it works, Frog!"


End file.
